User talk:C. Phantom
Chat emoticons Lmao!! Trollface! Aw I would want a trollface emoticon (in exception that new users might use it to actually troll and annoy the crap outta us). Haha ok. I'll look out for supah aweshum emoticons too. Ooh do you think you can make any kind of emoticon you like? Like get an image and make it an emoticon? Cuz if thats the case I would want a Lau emoticon haha~ FUNimation Hello! I work for FUNimation Entertainment and we hold the license for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) in North America. We have been working with Wikia on collaborating with the wiki pages for our brands. We were wondering if the Kuroshitsuji wiki would be interested in working with us on a collaboration? We could provide you information, official images, video clips, and possibly some exclusive content. Would you be interested in an exclusive Black Butler wallpaper to host on this wiki? Please contact me via email at feedback@FUNimation.com. Thank you! I look forward to hearing from you soon. FUNimation 19:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC)FUNimation Rep Infobox We're gonna need an infobox for [II (anime). It's so messy. Welcome thingy I'm gonna hafta jet soon to eat so I just thought I drop by to chit-chat discuss. Anyhoo, I noticed something. And that something is the automatic welcome message thingy that pops up on new users' talk pages after their first edit. Meh, so I thought we can spice up that message a little. My advice is this [http://futurediary.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWelcome-message-wall-user here. It looks cool so I was wondering if ya wanna do it for Kuro too. That'd be sweet haha. Ok that's it. See ya soon. xP The Call of Duty wiki has something similar, but i think their's is better in my opinion. Since i dont know the actual page they have for it, you can see it here. Ooh that is so much better! Kudos for gramps! XD We should do just like that one. I'm very confused...... If all i did was edit the original "Elizabeth Midford", how come it made a new page? The home page of the wiki still says "354 pages in this wiki". Do you think it's a glitch? --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 00:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank GOD! I was hoping you would say that ^_^'! I was really confused because i didn't know what had happened, so i got nervous, then mad at myslef and it came to the point where i was glad you're the one who noticed it, not Serene because to be honest, She kinda scares me :/ Anyhoo, you can go ahead and delete and i promise i will not make major changes wihtout consulting with you guys first! --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Woah Kuro, you're scared of Serene? o_O wow, for once, Doggy's thought of as the nicer admin.... XD haha but she's pretty nice, trust me :P 07:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao!! Wow Serene and not Doggy?? You sure? XD yeah don't worry Serene is completely harmless, Mrs. P xD how did she scared you though? I'm curious to know, haha! Yeh, I'm curious too xD 07:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong... ...with my username? I am currently logged out, but this is Kuroshitsujifoeva123. "Randomtime" deemed my username as "innapropiate" and blocked me. Is there somethinh i'm missing that it's my username? I'm contacting other admins to make sure i get the answer or if i'm just missing the point here...I don't know and I'm sorry to bother you, I know i'm really annoying it's just I'm really confused *sigh* -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 FUNimation Giveaway Hey C.Phantom! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I think we talked before when I asked you guys about @WikiaAnime and spotlights. I have some exciting news to share and wanted the community to hear about it. Wikia has paired with FUNimation to bring you Kuroshitsuji Wiki a giveaway with some pretty awesome prizes. We're planning on putting the contest live on the wiki tomorrow via blogs. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I'll be putting the blog up right now actually. Would you mind putting a blog section on the mainpage (at least during the giveaway which will be about 2 weeks) so that it will be more visible to people? I hope you like the prizes don't want to give anything away just yet ;) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC)